1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
In many commonly used computers, programmable chips, such as FPGA, CPLD, EEPROM, and data interfaces corresponding thereto are respectively disposed on different functional areas of a motherboard. Hence, when programming multiple programmable chips, each chip may need to be programmed separately and when the programming interfaces of the programmable chips differ, different interfaces is required to access each chip. Consequently, the programming process is complex and lacks efficiency.
What is needed, accordingly, is a motherboard capable of overcoming the limitations described.